


What Are THOSE?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Corey, Confused Mason, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Liam Likes Theo's Peach, M/M, Theo Has Horrible Fashion Sense, and Everything else, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason and Corey try and figure out why Theo is wearing the most hideous pair of pants they've ever seen. The reason isn't quite what they expected.





	What Are THOSE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts), [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> This is for Cal, Alicia, Sofia, and Manon who started spiraling about Cody's red pants and somehow led to me writing this.

“What on earth is going on?” Corey whispers, stepping up next to Mason.

Mason shakes his head, his eyes not leaving the sight before him. He knows he’s staring but he can’t help it. It’s like a train wreck where you can’t just look away. Except this might be worse for his eyes.

“Are we in some alternative universe?” Mason whispers back, “Where people actually wear things like that? Who let him leave his room dressed like that?”

“Probably Liam,” Corey says, “He has horrible fashion sense.”

“True,” Mason says, “Poor kid. Not even Jenna can help him.”

“So why do you think Theo is wearing those?”

The ‘those’ in question are a pair of ridiculous red checkered pants.

“I don’t know. Maybe he lost a bet. They don’t even fit him right. They’re too short.”

“Or all his other clothes are dirty,” Corey suggests.

“Or he suddenly lost the ability to see what good fashion looks like.”

“Like color blind but instead it’s fashion blind,” Corey says, causing Mason to chuckle.

“Maybe he got kidnapped by a witch and was forced to wear those pants,” Mason says. Which in Beacon Hills isn’t completely unlikely.

“Who got kidnapped?” Liam asks, walking up to the pair.

“No one!” Mason and Corey say together. Mason gives Corey a low five and the pair share an amused smile.

Liam just rolls his eyes.

“Why is Theo wearing my pants?” Liam asks, looking over at where Theo is talking to Derek and Stiles.

Mason and Corey both burst out laughing, Mason bending over as he clutches his stomach. This is even better than he expected, and it certainly explains the poor fashion.

“Your pants?” Mason asks, once he’s gotten himself under control. “Your pajama’s you mean?”

“ _No_ ,” Liam says slowly, looking at Mason and Corey like they’re crazy. “My pants. Like actually clothing.”

“Liam never in my life have I seen you wear pants like that,” Mason says.

Liam shrugs, “My grandma bought them for me but they were always too tight so I never wore them.”

"Why would anyone wear pants like those?" Mason asks, wrinkling his nose.

"Because they look awesome," Theo says, from across the room, clearly hearing the conversation they’re having about him, "You guys clearly just don't have taste."

"We do," Mason says, "And those, those are in no way tasteful."

“I wasn’t going for tasteful,” Theo winks and turns around. Mason watches as Liam's eyes track the movement, his eyes focused down towards Theo's ass. Mason himself has trouble tearing his eyes away from the sight. He looks over to see Corey gaping as well.

"God he wears those so well," Liam groans, and Mason can’t disagree. "His ass looks fantastic in them."

Theo shoots a wink at Liam over his shoulder and makes a show of reaching his arms above his head and stretching, exposing the skin of his back when his shirt rides up.

“Jesus,” Liam whispers, then glares over at Theo, “You know exactly what you’re doing, you asshole.”

“Of course I do,” Theo shouts back, “Why else would I be wearing these pants?”

“Oooh,” Mason and Corey say in unison.

“Makes sense,” Corey says.

“Totally,” Mason agrees, “Boy’s just trying to get laid.”

“Well it’s working,” Liam mutters, “Or at least it was until he opened his mouth.”

Theo smirks and leans back against the wall, once again drawing Liam’s eyes down low towards the obvious bulge in his pants. Theo chuckles, “I don’t think it’s going to a problem. You love having your mouth on me.”

“Alright,” Liam shouts, “That’s it. Everybody out!”

“Liam dear,” Jenna says, walking into the room and giving her son a look of disapproval, David right behind her. “We live here.”

Liam groans, running a hand through his hair, “Can’t you just like leave for a bit?”

“You want us to leave,” Jenna says, “So that you can have sex with Theo.”

“It’s better than you hearing it,” Liam replies.

Jenna rolls her eyes but tugs David towards the door. David looks from her to where Liam and Theo are now standing by the stairs, “You’re seriously not planning to actually leave them here to have sex, are you?”

“If we don’t then they’ll have sex in Theo’s truck again,” Jenna says, “the last thing we need is another call from John threatening to arrest them for public indecency.”

Mason leads Corey towards the door. He glances over his shoulder before he leaves to see Liam and Theo making out, Liam with his hands grabbing Theo’s ass firmly. Yeah he really needs to get out of here. They're not wasting any time.

“Would you react like that if I wore those pants?” Mason asks Corey as they walk towards the car.

“Mason I’d get you naked just to burn those horrendous things,” Corey tells him, adding on when Mason goes quiet, “And no that doesn’t mean buy a pair.”

Mason still looks around the stores just in case, surprised to find they have a variety of colors. He buys the pink ones, knowing just how much they’ll drive Corey crazy. He’s not wrong. And Corey wasn’t lying about ripping them off, or burning them.


End file.
